What if
by BPreppyQueen
Summary: Chuck ruined Blair's Cotillion and she came back to Nate... or not? She realizes she had feelings for him, he realizes he had butterflies for her... what would have happened if they had been a little less proud? Season 1, Episode 10
1. Chapter 1: Because of you

**So this is not really the most original idea, it's just a story of what I would like to see in the ending**** of season 1 episode 10, Hi society. **

**So Chuck screwed it up, Blair got mad and broke up with him and came back with Nate... or not?**

* * *

Chapter 1

Because of you

_If you were here beside me instead of in New York_

_If the curve of you was curved on me_

_I'd tell you that I loved you before I ever knew you_

_'Cause I loved the simple thought of you._

_New York - Snow Patrol_

...

Chuck ran upstairs bumping into a redhead girl. The usual Chuck Bass would have forgotten what he was doing and would invite a drink to the girl, sure that late that night he would be sleeping with her, but right now that was the last thought in his head.

"Have you seen Blair Waldorf?" he asked breathless and the girl pointed upstairs. If she was pretty, or nosy, or have nice ass... he didn't care, his mind, his thoughts were on Blair Waldorf.

Blair used to be his friend... kind of. After all, she was the girlfriend of his best friend, but she was the smartest and hottest girl he had ever met. She was too, the only one he had utterly respected... and the only one who he had asked if she was sure before hooking up. That's right, they'd had sex and he had asked her first... after that night they started an affair, and if he was honest with himself, it had been the best time of his life. Chuck Bass enjoyed sex but with her it was more. He liked to think that it was because she was hot, because she liked to take control and because she was the only one who could shot back him sarcastic comments, but of course, that Chuck Bass didn't know what it was to have butterflies. If he had known, he had understood that what he felt for Blair after that night in Victrola wasn't lust, wasn't respect, wasn't friendship but a mixed of them that is known as love. Yes, he had butterflies and he didn't know how to handle it, he didn't know had to avoid a broken heart or a jealousy attack, so his relationship with Blair crashed down onto the floor. But he wasn't ready to give up. He had never felt that before and was awesome, he didn't want to lose the only love he had ever felt.

Chuck reached the next floor and froze there.

There was his best friend, his brother, stepping back slowly with a hand -an intruder and unworthy hand- on Blair's waist as the girl kissed his neck. They were entering a room and Nate spotted him right in time to wink at him before close the door, crashing Chuck's heart in the cruelest way.

He just stood there because he'd had never a broken heart before, he didn't know what to do or how stop the painful and piercing ache in his chest that threatened to tear him apart.

He had lost her, he repeated to himself. He had lost her... he was never worthy of her... she was never going to love him as he loved her, she had only used him, she had taken what she needed from him, taking his heart in the process but she hadn't care about it and just threw it away...

As he walked away he wanted to cry, and yelled. He was devastated and enraged. He wanted to enter in that room to punch Nate and to kidnap Blair; he wanted to break Dear Nathaniel's hands for touching her where he had touched her, he only had touched her. He once thought, in the gaze of an orgasm, with Blair lying over him, that he would be her one and only... how delusional he was.

* * *

Nate and Blair were making out heavy... but something wasn't right.

Blair repeated herself that this what she wanted, that was it, but Nate kisses... just feel without passion. They tickled her, yes, but they didn't burn her; one hot breath of Chuck in her neck could set on fire her skin and melt her in his arms... Nate's fervent kisses were not even close.

She scoffed. Basstard! Get out of my head! This was her Prince Charming, finally claiming her... no Chuck had claimed her first... no! Blair frustrated, pushed Nate to the bed and the boy looked amazed how his ex again girlfriend straddled his lap sharply and sexily just in her underwear.

She buried her hands in his hair and attacked his mouth. Nate looked lost and grabbed Blair's elbows... really?! Chuck would have grabbed her by her butt squeezing it, his hands caressing slowly every inch of skin, cupping her breast before...

"Argg..."

Blair growled again. She sat up, pulling Nate to her in a sit position and kissing him again...

Then she remembered how she had grabbed Chuck's collar once in her bed, pulling him to her, his sexy smirk on his face as he devoured slowly her lips, enjoying her texture, her flavor... why Nate couldn't do the same? She felt Nate's mouth like a vacuum cleaner, nothing like Chuck's. Nate's hands seem to get lost in her skin as Chuck made his way across it, feeling, recognizing every inch, and why Nate didn't talk to her, why he didn't tell her mischievous and pervert comments, why he didn't call her princess or kitten, why he didn't chuckle cockily and to smirk at her, why he didn't look at her as Chuck did?

Blair rolled pulling Nate over her and wrapping her legs around his waist... but it wasn't Nate anymore. She saw Chuck. Their first time in the limo... and in the Kati's brother's bedroom in her birthday party... at the next day in the girl's bathroom in Daniel's, in his limo, on her piano, in his suite, on her bathroom, in his desk...

Blair shoved Nate aside and stared at the ceiling breathless. It was useless, she couldn't do it, she didn't want to do it. She wanted him... She wanted Chuck.

"Blair?" Nate asked confused and worried but suddenly the girl stood up.

"I can't do this" She put her dress on again in one fluid movement, zipping herself up as she could.

"But..."

"Sorry Nate. This is a mistake" she put on her shoes and rushed to the door, but stopped in the last-minute and returned for her diamond necklace... the one he gave her.

As Blair ran downstairs she didn't realize the hopeful smile on her lips... but she didn't find him.

Assuming he was mad at her he asked to the doorman and he confirmed that Chuck had left the ball.

* * *

Chuck was packing quickly. Turnbull and Asser shirts, Vineyard Vines pants, Ralph Lauren cardigans and blazers, Lanvin bow ties... but he didn't care, he wasn't even watching was he was placing on his suitcase, he was broken, he was destroyed... he only wanted to stop feel pain... a fly to Monaco full of scotch, cocaine and whores would do it.

He was so lost in his thought that he didn't hear the door opening. He went to his closet again for shoes and stopped dead when he saw her.

Blair was standing there, her hair loose, her lips swollen and was trembling for the cold because in her rush, she had forgotten her coat. She looked gorgeous but then Chuck remembered what she was doing and guessing why her lips were swollen. He glared at her, cooling his expression. He had just hoped that she hadn't saw him broken.

"What are you doing here? Are you already done with Nathaniel?" he snapped at her throwing his shoes to his suitcase sharply and the girl flinched.

"Chuck..."

"Look, Blair. I'm done with you and your games so you can leave, I'm running late" he turned his back on her, walking to his closet again but her words stop him dead:

"I did not sleep with Nate"

Chuck digested the information slowly and turned carefully to look at her, a shock expression in his face.

"You didn't..."

"I didn't sleep with Nate" she confirmed taking carefully steps to him.

"Why not?" he asked completely confused. Nate was her fantasy, her dreams come true. She had the opportunity she had always been waiting for... why she had threw it away?

Blair opened her mouth but looked really unsure and looked away, so Chuck walked to her this time.

"Blair..."

"Because of you"

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know your thoughts guys :) **


	2. Sorry!

**Sorry guys, my laptop collapsed or something, fortunately I didn´t lost any of my works, but I have to share now a computer with my sister, and my classes just started so I don´t think I can update any story this week or the next. I´m so sorry because your reviews are awesome but I can´t do anything else. So please, I´m begging you a little patience, I promise I will finish all the stories.**

**Again, I´m sorry guys, I hope they can fix my lap as soon as possible, please understand.**


	3. Chapter 2: I missed you, I need you

**Oh my God! Guys, please forgive me. With all the stuff I had to do, and the other story I completely forgot about this one. So this is finally the update, and well, I hope you're still reading it. I promise it won't take me this long again.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I missed you, I need you.

...

"Blair..."

"Because of you" she snapped but it wasn't her intention to be rude, she just couldn't let it out easily.

Chuck didn't flinch at her voice but froze as her, staring at each other in wonder, with hope, with fear. What to say? What to do?

Blair had just talked and now it was Chuck's turn. He swallowed trying to find some words, the right words for a change.

"What are you saying Blair?" he asked and his intense gaze burned her. Just say it, he thought. Say it... and I'm yours... please...

The girl licked her lips but she couldn't speak. The true, she was frightened. She wanted to tell him, to shout it off... but he was Chuck Bass. He was extraordinary womanizer and an expert playboy... what if that, if all was just a game... a twisted game? What if he rejected her? She couldn't bear it. But he had proved been different to her, those words, that question..._ Are you sure? _

She looked up at his eyes, his pleading eyes. He looked tormented by doubts too. _Are you sure?_ But she couldn't take more pain, she couldn't bear it. Nate had hurt her so much... and what she felt for him wasn't even a small part of what she felt for Chuck now... She wouldn't survive.

Blair felt suffocated, feeling the bile rising on her throat, her hands shaking... She needed to be in control of the situation, Blair Waldorf always had to be in control, but she wasn't now. One word of him could destroy her and that frightened her to her core.

Nate was safe, Nate was easier, Nate was cold... she could handle Nate because he had always been outside the walls surrounding her heart but Chuck... Chuck had sneaked inside, where there was nothing hard to protect her, where she was vulnerable...

She broke their gaze and Chuck just knew. She was running... Blair stepped back, turning around and taking the door knob, ready to fly out from there.

"Blair, please..."

_Are you sure?_

Chuck Bass didn't ask permission, Chuck Bass didn't run after, Chuck Bass didn't wait, Chuck Bass didn't begged... still... he just did...

"I'm saying..." Blair turned slowly and found Chuck to only a few steps to her. "I'm saying I want to be with you... not Nate"

Chuck 's eyes widened in surprise, his heart pounding in his ears, threatening him of popping out of his chest.

Blair just couldn't move and he couldn't react in a different way; he stepped to her, cupping her face with his hands and kissed her fiercely.

Both sighed with relief, her hands grabbing onto his lapels, his body pressing hers against the door. His hands held her face so he could ravish her lips with his lovingly, his thumbs making soft circles in her cheeks.

Butterflies exploded in their stomachs and seemed to escape through their mouths, flying around them, in circle.

"I missed you" Chuck said. I love you, he thought.

"I need you" Blair whispered. I love you, she thought.

But they didn't know what was to love yet.

* * *

Nate searched Blair in the ball room, in the hallways but he couldn't find her anywhere. Finally he left heading to her building. He hadn't felt like this in a while and he didn't want to lose Blair again.

He almost ran to the elevators and stepped out to the foyer quickly.

Dorota came out from the kitchen surprised of seeing Nate alone. She would assume he was with Blair.

"Mr. Nate...?"

"Dorota have you seen Blair?" Nate asked her breathless looking up to the stairs. Maybe she was already in bed, he thought but Dorota frowned confused. According to Miss Blair she was staying with Serena that night.

"Miss Blair not here. She spending night with Miss Serena" Dorota replied looking puzzled at the boy.

Nate heart's felt. He knew that wasn't true, it was Blair's excuse because she was supposed to spend the night with him, she had plan to spend the night with him... so where was she?

* * *

Chuck buried his face in her curls, both breathless, sweaty and exhausted, tangled in his silk sheets. Blair brought her hands to his back, drawing soft circles as she felt his breath burning her neck and his weight so warm over her.

He pulled back enough to see her and smiled sweetly, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. Blair closed her eyes at the contact and sighed contently.

"Perfection" Chuck whispered to her. "You're perfection" And the adoration of his voice almost brought tears to her eyes. She opened them, staring at him with a sweet smile on her lips and shiny eyes. She had hoped for a completely different night but this was, at least, ten thousand times better.

He leaned and kissed her lips softly before moved aside.

"No..." she started to protest but he reached for her, pulling her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her tiny body and kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes, sighing.

"This is perfect" Blair said, sighing again, listening the accelerated Chuck's heart beat under her ear. She wondered if it was because of her.

"It is" Chuck agreed making patterns over her bare arms with his thumbs, doping himself with the aroma of her hair. "What do you say if I order room service for some desserts?"

"I'm not hungry..."

"Please Waldorf, I heard your stomach before" with that Blair blushed embarrassed. Chuck chuckled, pulling her closer, kissing her temple and murmured in her ear:

"Besides, I think we can also find creatives ways to eat them"

* * *

**I know it's really short, but in the next chapter will start all the drama. You know Nate had to find out someday and I have a surprise twist for you. Again guys I'm sorry, I won't take this long again and I hope you have liked it. Please review**!


End file.
